


Texts From A Red Headed Asshole

by chimsbulge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Izuki starts to get random texts from an unknown number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I'm writing, hopefully it'll turn out well. 
> 
> Sorry it's very short, it'll get longer as I continue it.

" **You** **did pretty well in your game today little bird."**

Little bird? What the hell? Izuki reread the message a few times before shaking his head and putting his phone away. That text was very random but Izuki decided it ignore it. 

"Izuki-senpai." Kagami yelled. Izuki looked up to see he had slowed down his pace and the other team members were ahead of him. He ran up to them and continued walking with them. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. My mom texted asking if the game was done." Izuki shrugged. 

"Alright everyone, practice in the morning and then a game the following day. Get a lot of rest tonight, you'll need it." Riko said much to the team's displeasure. Everyone separated and headed different ways. 

* * *

 

The next morning, during practice Izuki couldn't focus. He had woken up to another text from that number last night. 

It said: **Good morning little bird, I wish that I could've woken up to you next to me but that'll happen one day**

Whoever this person was that message was creepy to Izuki, who was this person? And how did they get his number? 

"Izuki!" Hyuga yelled as Izuki refocused and passed the ball to Hyuga. Izuki needed to focus he couldn't do this when they have a game tomorrow. 

"Oi, Izuki what's the problem?" Hyuga asked walking over to him. 

"Huh? Oh sorry I'm still a little sleepy." Izuki shrugged. Despite how close him and Hyuga are, Izuki felt there wasn't a reason to tell Hyuga about the two texts. But if they got weirder or threatening then Izuki was going to tell Hyuga about them. 

"Riko said get sleep. You better be focused tomorrow." Hyuga said. Izuki nodded as practice continued. 

Once practice had ended Izuki made his way home, he was sweaty, tired and in need of a shower. He could get one when he gets home. 

His phone buzzed scaring him as he pulled it out and looked to see a message from that same number. Izuki sighed and opened it. He had to reread it to make sure he wasn't reading it wrong. Izuki turned around and looked around using his Eagle Eye. 

**It's not safe for my little bird to be walking home by himself, even if it's morning you could be hurt by someone and I can't have that now can I?**

Izuki looked down at his phone as it buzzed again. He gulped as he read the new message. 

**There's no point in trying to use your Eagle Eye, you won't find me**

 

 

 

 

* * *

"Hyuga, can I speak to you for a moment." Izuki said as the team walked towards the building where their game was. 

"Yeah, what is it?" Hyuga asked as they slowed down their pace and created a gap before them and the rest of the team. 

"Since our last game, I've been getting these weird texts." Izuki said as he pulled them up. "And I'm not sure how I feel about them." 

Hyuga became confused as he read them. "Doesn't sound like anyone I know. Maybe you should ask the rest of the team if they know this number." 

"Maybe." Izuki said as they ran to catch up with the rest of the team. Izuki still felt slightly uneasy about the texts. 


	2. Chapter 2

Izuki sighed as he read the new text he had just received.

  
**How's my cute little bird today? It's a shame I once again had to wake up alone, I much rather wake up with you next to me... naked.**

Izuki didn't know how to feel. He didn't know how old this person was and he didn't know if it was a boy or girl. He started to assume it's a boy by the things said, it doesn't sound like a girl.

"Izuki, what's the face for?" Hyuga asked.

  
"This." Izuki said as he showed Hyuga the text.

  
"Oh your stalker." Hyuga said.

  
"What should I do about this?" Izuki asked.

  
"Well they haven't threatened you or anything so I wouldn't say go to the police. Maybe answer them and try to figure out who it is." Hyuga said.

  
Izuki nodded as he typed out a reply. It was short and simple.

  
**Who are you and why are you texting me?**

  
Not even five seconds later, Izuki got a reply.

  
**Oh you finally replied, I was beginning to think you were never going to answer me little bird. As for who I am, that's a secret**

  
Izuki rolled his eyes and looked at Hyuga.

"Give me your phone." Hyuga said as Izuki handed him the phone. Hyuga typed something before handing Izuki the phone back.

  
**Meet me at the park tonight, 8 o'clock. I want to meet you and know who you are**

  
Once again a reply came back not that long after.

  
**Hmm, maybe I will meet you. We'll see**

  
"Great, now I have to meet them." Izuki groaned.

  
"This is your chance." Hyuga said. "Besides me, Kagami, Kiyoshi and Kuroko can all come and spy on it so nothing happens to you. 

* * *

Around 7:30, Izuki decided to head to the park. Even if he had thirty minutes before his stalker was suppose to meet him. Hyuga and the others planned to be there before 8 to spy on Izuki and the stalker.

  
Once Izuki got to the park, he walked around aimlessly. He glanced around the park as he noticed a certain red head sitting at one of the Shogi tables, alone.

  
Oh god no. Izuki thought, his stalker couldn't be Akashi. No, no there was no way. There was no way in hell that Rakuzan's captain, Akashi was his stalker.

  
"You know it isn't polite to stare." Akashi said with his back turned towards Izuki. Izuki jumped and looked around, of course there was no one else in the park so Izuki knew Akashi was talking to him.

  
"Um, sorry?" Izuki said.

  
"Why are you staring at me?" Akashi asked still not turning around.

  
"What makes you think I was staring at you?" Izuki asked crossing his arms.

  
"Have you forgotten I have an Emperor Eye and I'm absolute?" Akashi asked turning around.

  
"I thought you didn't call yourself that since you lost to Seirin?" Izuki asked.

  
"I'm still absolute." Akashi said. "I could beat you in basketball right now, you understand that right?"

  
"You could beat me." Izuki said walking over to him. "I already know that."

  
"Then want to play me in Shogi?" Akashi asked raising an eyebrow.

  
"Why are you being nice to me?" Izuki asked as he said in front of Akashi.

  
"Am I suppose to be rude?" Akashi asked.

  
"No, I just didn't think you'd want to talk to someone you're better than." Izuki said.

  
"Better?" Akashi asked. "I believe I'm better than a lot of people but I still talk to people."

  
Izuki nodded as they played. "So what happens if I win?"

  
"What do you want if you win?" Akashi asked taking his turn.

  
"I'm hungry so food." Izuki said. Akashi nodded.

  
The game continued until Akashi won.

  
"Alright what do you want since you won?" Izuki asked.

  
"Let's take a walk." Akashi said as he stood.

  
"A walk?" Izuki asked he stood. "Alright."  
Akashi and Izuki both started walking, side by side. "Is this your prize?"

  
"No." Akashi said as he stopped walking. "But this is."

  
Before Izuki could ask what Akashi meant, Akashi grabbed Izuki by his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Izuki couldn't believe it. Rakuzan's captain was kissing him. And on top of that, Akashi didn't kiss like how a first year should be kissing, he was dominating the kiss.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Hyuga exclaimed as him, Kagami, Kiyoshi and Kuroko were hiding in the bushes watching Izuki and Akashi.

  
"Kuroko, you don't think Akashi is Izuki's stalker do you?" Kagami asked scared they'd be caught by Akashi.

  
"Um." Kuroko said before closing his mouth and looking at Kagami. "It's a possibility he is."


End file.
